Season Two
Season Two of American supernatural dark comedy-drama Circle of Three consists of 24 episodes. Synopsis ANGELS WILL BE ANGELS. ARE YOU READY? - (2A) As Mia and the group declare war on the Clan, they will find loyalty tested with allies and enemies changing sides which will lead to the fate of the supernatural world. (2 B) As the ever growing shift between the supernatural species continues following the events of the First War, Mia's family begins to become divide which becomes stressful when Mia's baby draws near but becomes certain that a new beginning is dawning near. Chapters Cast Main Cast * Emeraude Toubia as Mia Dominick * Drew Van Acker as Andre Petrov * Garrett Hedlund as Eddie Ward-Perry * Brandon Mychal Smith as Colby James * Sierra McClain as Nissa Johnson * Tess Farminga as Winnie Bloom * Andrea Navdeo as Sona Vera * Maria Konstadarou as Rhea Vera Recurring Cast * Lucy Hale as Josette "Josie" Dominick * Amy Pietz as Anna Dominick * Sara Canning as Jessica "Jess" Vera-Maxwell * Justin Baldoni as Diego Rosales * Annika Noelle as Hope Fairchild (20/24) * TBA as Catherine Castille (9/24) * TBA as Ben Morgenstern (10/24) * Julia Ormond as Sonja Morgenstern (15/24) * Madchen Amick as Karolina Morgenstern (13/24) * Jenna Dewan Tatum as Viktoria Morgenstern (10/24) * Natalie Hall as Hannah Stewart (21/24) * Kevin Zegers as Jack Vera (20/24) * Phoebe Tonkin as Mimi Vera (19/24) * TBA as Tristan Donovan (19/24) * Cary Hiroyuki-Tagawa as Julian Yashida (22/24) * Shelley Hennig as Scarlett Marshall-Morgenstern (24/24) * Benjamin Stone as Alek Forbes (20/24) * Melonie Diaz as Kim Vera (19/24) * Madeleine Mantock as Olga Vera (18/24) * Sarah Jeffery as Madison Vera (24/24) * Jaime Murray as Dru Vera (0/24) * Deborah Mailman as Livia Vera (0/24) * Jacque Pyles as Thea Vera (0/24) * Bess Meisler as Nadia "Yia Yia" Hearth-Woman (0/24) * TBA as Matilda/Matthias Vera (0/24) Guest Cast * Mimi Kuzyk as Regis Imogene Forbes (3/24) * Katherine McNamara as Lana Morgenstern (4/24) * TBA as Johnathan Dominick (1/24) * Rachel Boston as Monique Morgenstern (1/24) * Unknown Baby Actors as Vera Forbes (1/24) * Wes Ramsey as Stephen Forbes (2/24) * Unnamed Actress as Celine Forbes (1/24) Episodes Production * In the season finale of 2B, Mia will give birth to her and Andre's baby. * There will be a steamy love scene between Andre and Hope. * There is hinted a bit of chemistry between Mia and Alek. * It was announced that Kuzyk will reprise her role as the stern, cold-hearted Regis of the Congregation. * Andre's past is mainly explored in 2A. * In the ninth episode, Andre and Mia will share a moment with each other during the sonogram with the family present in the room. * Most of these episodes will be written by rorymariano123. * Andre's biological family will be introduced into this season. * A flashback episode is featured. ** Set in high school, this will follow more detail of the romantic relationship between Sona and Ben. ** A love seen between Sona and Ben is set to occur. ** Baby Mia is seen in flashback. ** Charlie and Rhea will be seen in flashback. ** We will learn more about the relationship between Charlie II and Karolina.